Desk lamps are lighting apparatuses commonly used in people's life. A desk lamp typically comprises a lamp bracket, and comprises a base and a lamp holder which are connected through the lamp bracket. The lamp holder is provided with a light source which is enabled to realize lighting when a power supply is turned on.